


But We’re Safe Here, Underneath The Sheets

by gallowdance



Category: Ratched (TV)
Genre: Comfort, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Love, Older Woman/Younger Woman, Spooning, Tenderness, soft lesbians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:48:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26600059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gallowdance/pseuds/gallowdance
Summary: Set during the two year gap, Gwendolyn takes a moment to appreciate her life with Mildred.
Relationships: Gwendolyn Briggs/Mildred Ratched
Comments: 19
Kudos: 167





	But We’re Safe Here, Underneath The Sheets

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to everyone who enjoyed ‘Darling Heart.’ I really appreciated all of your comments and kudos, and was so glad it was well received by the fandom! This is another one shot, though I suppose you could put it in the same universe as my first story, if you wanted. Hope you like it.

Mildred was lying on her side, a book in her hands and her dark auburn hair plaited neatly over one shoulder. Gwendolyn stood leaning against the door way with her arms crossed and a content smile on her lips. With all the turbulence of last year over with, she enjoyed taking a moment here and there to relax and remind herself how lucky she was. She was cancer free, and living far away from the corruption of any state mental hospital, with possibly the most extraordinary woman she’d ever met.

Getting to know Mildred better was something Gwendolyn was sure she would never tire of. From the heavy topics, to simply her endearing little habits; she was full of surprises. Right now she was biting her bottom lip as she read, something Gwendolyn had learnt she always did when she was concentrating. The cream bed sheet draped over her legs, near her hip. She was leaning on one elbow, while staring down at the page in front of her. Gwendolyn noticed fondly, that she was wearing one of her chemise’s. There was something about sharing clothes with Mildred, which almost made her heart burst with joy. It was proof that Mildred, who’d been in such denial about her true feelings at the start, was finally comfortable in her own skin, and around her.

Gwendolyn doesn’t want to startle Mildred, she knew how much she hated being caught of guard. So she subtly cleared her throat, before stepping further into the room they shared. Mildred looked up from the book instantly, a frown etched onto her face for a millisecond, until she realised who it was, then she just smiled.

“You look cosy.” Gwendolyn commented as she approached their bed. She sat of the edge, one arm draped over Mildred’s hip, as she glanced down at the book she was reading.

“I am,” Mildred replied, closing the book. “Apart from this heat.” She said as she placed it on the night stand next to the bed. Gwendolyn chuckled, Mildred preferred cooler weather. She was a winter girl at heart. Though her fair skin, looked almost olive now it has seen some sun. And Gwendolyn adored spotting new freckles which dotted her face when she wasn’t covered in powder.

“Is that why all of the windows are open?” Gwendolyn raised a brow, and moved a little so Mildred could adjust herself so she was leaning on her back, with her head against the headboard. Mildred’s hand found hers and started to absentmindedly fidget with the ring around her index finger.

“Is it silly?” Mildred asked, suddenly sounding very serious. Gwendolyn sometimes forgot how insecure her partner could be. Stemmed from years of abuse as a child, which cumulated into her obsession for perfection as an adult. She was still unsure of herself, even now. Even after Gwendolyn had told her time and time again, that it was okay not to be right all of the time. That behaving ridiculous was sometimes needed and that she didn’t need to worry about what other people thought of her. She was getting better, but that persistent self doubt and even worse, self hatred, still lingered within her. And would probably be there for the rest of her life, but that didn’t deter Gwendolyn from loving her unconditionally.

Reaching forward, she placed a gentle hand beneath Mildred’s chin, so she had to look at her. “No.” Gwendolyn said honestly, not once looking away from the deep dark pools of Mildred’s chocolate irises. “And even if it was, it wouldn’t matter.”

“Okay.” Mildred said quietly, smiling so brightly at Gwendolyn it took her breath away. The woman looking at her now was a far cry from the Nurse Ratched, the people they’d crossed paths with knew. This person wasn’t cruel or borderline sociopathic; she was sweet, very sweet actually, and kind and it scared Gwendolyn that everyone else missed this side of her. The real Mildred Ratched, hidden away beneath layers of stern and haughty protection she’d manufactured over herself for years. “Is something the matter?” Mildred asked, sitting straighter. Gwendolyn realised, she had tears pooling behind her eyes.

“I’m fine.” She muttered as she pulled her hand away from Mildred’s chin, to wipe at her eyes. Mildred looked unconvinced, her eyes narrowed slightly. “Honestly, I am more than fine. I’m the happiest I’ve ever been in my entire life and it’s all thanks to you.” Gwendolyn reassured and Mildred blushed; making her smile at the sight.

“I don’t think I’ll get used to that.” Mildred said, as she reached forward to push back a strand of Gwendolyn’s hair behind her ear.

“Get used to what, darling?” Gwendolyn asked.

“Being so important to someone.” She said a matter of factly. Gwendolyn could tell she wasn’t saying it to garner any sort of attention or reaction. It was just the truth; she’d never been valued by anyone her entire life up to this point. The closest, she’d ever come was maybe her brother. Her relationship with Edmund was warped and dangerous though; and not really built of any meaningful foundation other than shared monstrosity. This wasn’t any of those things, this was pure and clean and new and innocent.

Gwendolyn stopped herself from crying a second time. Knowing doing so would only upset Mildred. Instead she leaned forward so she could rest her forhead against Mildred’s. “Oh my brilliant, girl.” She hummed softly. “You’re the _most_ important person. You’re so special and I love you so much.”

She felt Mildred shake, and knew she was crying. She lifted her arm which had been over her hip, so she could envelope her in a hug. Mildred responded straight away, moving her head to her shoulder and wraping her arms around her back. “You’re also important to me, you know. The thought of loosing you just when I’d found you, I wouldn’t of survived.” Mildred mumbled into her hair.

The suggestion in her words, is far to dark to delve into. Perhaps a conversation to be had another time. Right now, all Gwendolyn wanted was good things and thoughts. “Well I’m here, and I’d never leave you.” Gwendolyn said, squeezing her tighter for emphasis.

They stay like that for the longest time. Just holding onto one and other. Until Gwendolyn’s back started to ache from twisting, and sitting in such an awkward position. Carefully she let go, then crawled over Mildred, making her giggle in the process; so she could lie next to her under the covers.

Mildred turned onto her side, yawning just before speaking. “I’m so tired tonight, Gwen.” She said, with a hint of an apology.

Gwendolyn felt her heart ache. She wanted to tell Mildred, that she never needed to explain, or even make an excuse if she wasn’t in the mood for intimacy. That it wasn’t expected of her all of the time. It wasn’t expected of her ever, actually. “That’s okay, so am I.” Gwendolyn settled on, deciding again to avoid any serious conversation for now. They’d spent the day swimming in the ocean, followed by a long walk, while their wet hair dried in the sunshine, so it wasn’t really a lie anyway.

Mildred turned so her back was facing her. Gwendolyn couldn’t help the pang of disappointment which shot through her. Though she respected Mildred’s personal space. Some days she did not feel like being particularly close, and that was alright. Gwendolyn settled on admiring the beauty mark on Mildred’s upper back, as her eyelids started to feel heavy.

Her eyes were fully closed when she felt Mildred shuffle beneath the bed sheet again. Then she felt her backside pressed against her abdomen, and smelt sea salt as Mildred’s hair tickled her nose. Without opening her eyes, Gwendolyn draped and arm over Mildred and pulled her close, effectively spooning her. The younger woman placed a small hand over hers and their fingers entwined.

For the millionth time, since their relationship became an official thing; Gwendolyn counted herself as the luckiest woman alive. That she had the rest of her life, to spend with the woman sleeping in her arms.


End file.
